dragonworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klan Puszczy
thumb|253px Klan Puszczy - (skrót KP) również jako Klan Ziemi (skrót KZ). Niegdyś były to Smoki Lodu i Smoki Ognia jednak zostały zmienione w Smoki Puszczy przez Matkę Naturę. Sojusznicy Smoków Wiatru, którzy podobnie do nich nie porywali tylko uwalniali smoki z klatek. Historia Od zawsze opiekunkami lasów były Driady. Żyły one w sojuszu z Elfami, które mieszkały w puszczach i lasach. Życie w takiej gęstwinie zawsze wlekło się leniwie i było wszystkiego pod dostatkiem, lecz czasy poczęły się zmieniać. Smoki Ognia jak i czasem również Lodu lubowały się w niszczeniu lasów, nie zawsze umyślnie, niemniej jednak były dla nich zagrożeniem, a driady wiele nie mogły począć w tej sytuacji. Matka Natura zdecydowała się, że część z nich zamieni w Smoki Natury(Zwane też Ziemi) aby mogły one lepiej strzec lasów. Tak powstał czwarty ród smoków. Wygląd Kształty mają różnorakie, jedne są masywniejsze, a inne smukłe i o wężowatych ciałach. Rogi mają na ogół podobne do tych które posiadają jelenie czy łosie. Skrzydła często przypominają wielkie liście, co uwydatnia dodatkowo zdolność kamuflowania się tych gadów. Ogony mają długie i niczym nie zakończone, jednak niezwykle giętkie. Łuski mają zarówno duże i zrogowaciałe, jak i maleńkie i delikatne. Inne Jest to najbardziej pokojowy klan ze wszystkich. Walczą tylko gdy n a p r a w d ę muszą. Z tego powodu, że mało walczą są słabsze od innych smoków. Starają się każdemu pomóc, jako, że wszystko zostało stworzone przez Matkę Naturę, o ile ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje. Smoki Ziemi są zdolne wybaczać nawet największym wrogom, nie można jednak ich lekceważyć. Są niezwykle lekkie i giętkie, pozwala to im wspinać się na drzewa i ukrywać się w ich koronach. Świetnie się kamuflują w lesie. Do tego potrafią rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. Zieją słabym kwasem, który jest bolesny. Smoki dorastają w wieku 105 lat. Wiara Suat(Lesth) - Zastanawia was pewnie, kto to jest Suat'ha. Otóż jest to prawdziwe imię Matki Natury. To od niej powstały Smoki Ziemi i to do niej kierują swe modły. Niektórzy nazywają ją również Lesthe'ą. Święta - Selladotte - jest to święto na cześć Lestha'i. Jedyny dzień, w którym smoki z Klanu Puszczy mogą kogoś porwać. Chodzi właściwie o to, by krew porwanego ofiarować bogini, która w przyszłości ma osądzić czyny danego smoka. Dlatego smoki Puszczy łapią tylko tych, którzy wyrządzili im najwięcej szkód. Zazwyczaj temu świętu towarzyszy śpiewanie pieśni lasu bądź szukanie kwiatu paproci, dlatego odbywa się ono w noc świętojańska - z 21 na 22 czerwca. - Lithium - święto przypadające jesienią. Jej głównym zadaniem jest przygotowanie się do zimy i pożegnanie lata. Te święto trwa zazwyczaj dwa dni jak nie tydzień (choć i tak się zdarzało). Smoki buszują wtedy po lasach w poszukiwaniu jedzenia bądź zwierzyny. Organizowana jest wtedy zazwyczaj niewielka wyprawa, by znaleźć nieco kryształów i zdobyć pkt. dośw. Głównie chodzi tu o zabawę. Informacje Poszerzone Motto: "Z lasu zrodzeni, i choć łagodni, mają ukrytą w sobie moc bo wiatr duszą, las światem, a ziemia naszym bratem" Przywitanie i Pożegnanie:Okane i Ovan'e Władcy: -Kynis- od 25-04-2010 do 19-09-2010 -Lanara/Nekana- od 19-09-2010 do 6-12-2010 -Ichrin no Hana- Od 6-12-2010 do 01-05-2011 Kategoria:Smocze Rody